


верфь

by aarizona



Category: Original Work, Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	верфь

дело твое вверх   
    тянуться тысячетонными кранами   
тело твое верфь   
    со стапелей которой сойдут корабли   
разум да будет твёрд   
    детям своим подари уверенность   
разным ты будешь горд   
    и разведчиком, и штурмовиком   
сплавы титан тантал   
    влияют на твердость характера   
совесть твою топтал   
    в метеоритном потоке общий   
медведоподобный враг   
    инопланетный захватчик всё   
медлит не снявши краг   
    готовит пушки к огню   
дети стоят в строю   
    малолетние, слабые   
вести по острию   
    атаки летят со скоростью света   
они погибают вмиг   
    от плоти твоей металл, воспитанники   
опасно разум штормит   
    не вытащил, не защитил, зачем война   
тело твое верфь   
    а когда-то давно корабль   
дело твое вверх   
    лететь


End file.
